


Teruteru is a flirt no matter the situation

by HoshiYoshi



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hitman AU, M/M, Old work, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshiYoshi/pseuds/HoshiYoshi
Summary: Another old work for a great ship. Teruteru and Gundam are spies/hitmen and Teruteru can't keep his mouth shut and focus on the work.





	Teruteru is a flirt no matter the situation

"Hanamura, what's your position? Do you have eyes on the target?" Gundam spoke coolly into his mouthpiece, eyes cold and calculating as he waited for his partner to update him on the whereabouts of their target.   
"I only have eyes for you, Gundam-kun~" Gundam sighed softly at his partners reply. He really shouldn't be surprised. "I'm serious, Hanamura, we need to take this guy out. What are your visuals?" "Hm, hm, sorry, I was just checking you out... What are we doing again?"   
"Teruteru, focus!" Gundam huffed at the antics of the other male, hoping the target hadn't already left. "I am focusing! Focusing on the sound of your voice~" Gundam bit his tongue, taking a deep breath to calm himself once more.   
"Teruteru. We have a mission here. Can we please just complete it?"   
"You complete me!" Gundam resisted the urge to scream out of frustration. "Teruteru Hanamura! Eyes! On! The! Target!" There was a pause from the other male, and for a moment, Gundam thought he had won, but then: "You're my target."  
"CAN WE JUST KILL THIS MAN?!"


End file.
